Dios los cria y ellos se juntan
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Un fic corto de Suigetsu y Karin. Nota
1. Chapter 1

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bien... he aquí el primer fic en español dedicado a Suigetsu y Karin... y es que he visto que a ambos no se les ha usado mucho... mas a Karin que pareciera que nadie le quiere dar una oportunidad... siendo que es un personaje fresco y que se le puede sacar mucho jugo... así que espero les guste.

Capitulo 1: El Comal y la Olla

Sasuke estaba molesto... tenía una jaqueca que parecían dos, a su lado Juugo solo miraba con algo de diversión la escena que se llevaba enfrente de él, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis...

...y es que Suigetsu y Karin estaban en otra de sus acostumbradas peleas verbales... todo a causa de que Karin se le había vuelto as insinuar a Sasuke, y Suigetsu burlón había hecho un comentario, bastante ofensivo para la kunoichi... que solo respondió con un golpe en la cabeza... y así seguía todo.

¡Zanahoria con gafas!

¡Agua de canal!

¡Zorra naranja!

¡Lagartija infecta!

¡Tu pu...!

¡YA BASTA!- gritó Sasuke Uchiha mientras que una venita resaltaba en su frente, ambos se callaron mientras que miraban como el sello se extendía por Sasuke... lo que hizo que la antes furibunda pareja ahora solo le mirara con miedo... y Juugo solo comía unas palomitas divirtiéndose con el espectáculo.

Día tras día... día tras día... siempre lo mismo con ustedes dos... ¡Ya me hartaron!- gritó Sasuke mientras que su piel alcanzaba nuevas connotaciones del sello.

Pero Sasuke sama... todo es por culpa de la lagartija de Suigetsu- dijo Karin melosamente.

¡Que! ¡Tu fuiste la que me pego zorra!- replico Suigetsu.

¡Eso fue por tu me dijiste que era una simple $&#/+!- le respondió Karin, Suigetsu solo sonrió soberbio.

Anda ¿Y no me digas que te dolió perrita?- dijo Suigetsu, Karin se sonrojo de ira .

Tu... tu maldito infeliz... eres un...- dijo Karin, pero Sasuke, que ya andaba negro del coraje...

¡Ya basta! ¡Dios creo que tendría mas paz si tuviera a un perro y un gato en un costal!- gritó con ira.

Tranquilo Sasuke sama... recuerde su hernia- dijo Juugo divertido, Sasuke solo le miro mientras que vociferaba palabras inentendibles por lo bajo.

Creo que ahora si se enojo- dijo Suigetsu en un susurro, Karin solo suspiro.

Pues claro baboso, ¿Ya ves lo que provocas con tus estúpidos comentarios?- dijo ella en voz baja, Suigetsu le gruño, pero se contuvo de decir algo, al menos algunos chistes de Juugo parecían estar calmando a Sasuke.

Después de un rato... donde Sasuke paso por todos los niveles habidos y por haber del selló... además de que pareció descubrir algunos nuevos... por fin se había calmado y ahora se tomaba un te de tila (muy bueno pa la muina) mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse.

Frente a él, inclinados como dos niños regañados, Karin y Suigetsu solo se daban miradas acusadoras y de no ser por que Sasuke les miraba con enfado se habrían empezado a dar de patadas uno al otro.

Bien... escuchen debo de ir a un poblado cercano a revisar una información sobre Itachi- dijo Sasuke –Iré con Juugo, les encargo el lugar- dijo entonces, tanto Karin como Suigetsu se quedaron petrificados en su lugar... hasta que reaccionaron.

¡Pero Sasuke Sama! ¡Por que diablos debo quedarme con la lagartija andrógina!- dijo Karin enfadada.

¡Sasuke! ¡Por que diablos me dejas con esta frígida teñida!- le espetó Suigetsu.

¡A quien llamas frígida pedazo de reptil apestoso!- escupió Karin.

¡A quien mas zanahoria con lentes!- le respondió Suigetsu.

¡CÁLLENSE! ¡USTEDES DOS SE VAN A QUEDAR AQUÍ SIN PROTESTAR PARA NADA! ¡Y CUANDO VUELVA ESPERO QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTE EN PIE Y LOS DOS AUN ESTEN VIVOS O VAN A RODAR CABEZAS!- grito Sasuke poniéndose mas negro que Barry White sin luz eléctrica.

Suigetsu y Karin solo se quedaron paralizados mientras que temblaban por el temor.

Bien, me largo, vamonos Juugo, y una cosa mas... si veo el mas mínimo daño a este lugar... bueno, solo quiero que tengan listos y firmados sus testamentos- dijo Sasuke mientras que salía del cuarto.

Nos vemos... y no se vayan a poner a hacer cositas niños- dijo Juugo siguiendo a Sasuke.

Suigetsu y Karin solo se quedaron pasmados mirando la puerta mientras que el silenció inundaba el cuarto.

Se fueron...- dijo Karin, Suigetsu solo asintió... hasta que le vio...

¡Ah, por que Sasuke san me tiene que hacer esto a mí!- grito molesto.

¡Cállate pedazo de imbecil! ¡Recuerda que esto es por tus estúpidas palabras! ¡Ahora Sasuke sama esta enojado conmigo! ¡Por que!- grito Karin mientras que lloraba cómicamente en una esquina.

Hey, que no fue para tanto... ¡Hey hazme caso!- dijo Suigetsu mientras que miraba a Karin con un aura azul en la esquina.

Después de un rato de lloriqueos, ambos solo se quedaron viendo la nada... golpeándose el hombro de vez en cuando.

Esto es aburrido- escupió Suigetsu mientras que le soltaba un golpe en el hombro.

No hay nada mejor que hacer... confórmate- dijo Karin haciendo lo mismo.

Perra- espeto Suigetsu.

Idiota- le respondió Karin.

Ambos solo suspiraron mientras que miraban al techo.

Bueno, Sasuke quiere que nos llevemos bien... ¿Alguna idea de cómo lograr ese milagro?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Pues... ¿Qué tal eres para la bebida?- le respondió Karin.

Suigetsu solo le miro extrañado, hasta que vio que Karin se acercaba a una vitrina y sacaba una botella oculta.

¿Y eso?- preguntó extrañado.

Sasuke sama y Juugo tienen una manía con el sake... y como creen que nadie mas sabe que esconden estas botellas pues...- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? La modosita de Karin resulto ser una gran bebedora, je, y a todo esto ¿A santo de que me invitas a tomar? ¿Qué eso tiene algún purgante o que?- dijo divertido Suigetsu, Karin solo frunció el ceño.

Bah, no echaría a perder una excelente botella de Sake en un reptil inútil como tú... además, si Sasuke sama desea que no nos matemos... tal vez esto nos sirva- dijo Karin mientras que quitaba el corcho a la botella y la ponía en el piso.

Ja... parece que después de todo eres bastante divertida zanahoria con lentes- dijo Suigetsu mientras que se servía en un vaso, pero Karin, en vez de servirse, tomo la botella y le empino un buen trago que incluso Suigetsu se quedo impresionado.

¡Ha! ¡No hay nada mejor que una botella de sake para calmar los nervios!- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Je, vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en el día.

Dos horas y 9 botellas de Sake después.

¿Sabesh? Tu eres mi mejor... hic... amigo... ¡Que digo amigo! ¡Mi puto hermano!- exclamo una ebria Karin mientras que abrazaba paternalmente a Suigetsu... este con las mejillas rojas de tanto alcohol solo sonrió.

Je... ¡Pues por shu pollo zanahoria! ¡Si ya chabess que tu me caes de poca madre!- dijo Suigetsu igual de borracho.

¡Anda! ¡Y a eso! ¿Por qué nos la pasamos peleando si... hic... eres bien buna onda?- preguntó Karin.

Sepa la mocha... hic... aunque bueno... hic... no eres tan mala después de todo- dijo Suigetsu, Karin se hecho a reír y acerco sus labios a los oídos de Suigetsu.

¿Sabe? Creo que estoy ebria- dijo echándose a reír con mas fuerza.

¡Yo también!- exclamo Suigetsu carcajeándose.

5 minutos y otra botella después.

¡Por que Sasuke sama no me quiere... hic!- lloraba Karin a mares en hombros de Suigetsu.

Tranquis vieja... si ya sabes que Sasuke debe de ser... hic... medio gay, mira que... hic... tener a tanta tía buena detrás de él y hacerse el payaso- dijo Suigetsu llorando a su lado.

¡Peor yo... hic... le quiero!- dijo Karin, Suigetsu sonrió levemente.

Si le quieres... hic... pero en la cama... je... anda, no llores y empínate otra- dijo destapando otra botella de sake.

Otros 5 minutos y... 2 botellas después.

¡Que lejosh eshtoy del shuelo donde nachi!- cantaban ambos a coro.

3 botellas después.

Sabech, creo que es el alcohol... pero me pareces muy sexy- dijo Karin ya tambaleándose toda.

Lo... mishmo digo- dijo Suigetsu mientras que se apoyaba en ella.

Hey... ¿Quieres... hic... hacer algo... hic... divertido?- preguntó Karin.

¿Cómo...hic... que?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Karin se le acerco y le beso, Suigetsu, empezó a corresponder el beso... lo malo, es que por lo borrachos que andaban, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron como un par de costales de papa al piso... escena presenciada por un sorprendido Juugo que entraba a la habitación justo al momento del beso.

¿Juugo? ¿Por qué no te mueves?- preguntó Sasuke detrás de él, Juugo solo le miro y le abrió el paso.

¡PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!- gritó Sasuke al ver la gran cantidad de botellas en el piso... y a Suigetsu y Karin roncando uno al lado del otro.

Creo que están empezando a llevarse mejor- dijo Juugo riendo.

Sasuke solo le miro con una mirada furibunda.

¡Eso que me importa! ¡Ese par de borrachos se acabaron toda la reserva especial de Sake que le "requisite" a la vieja Tsunade en un viaje relámpago a Konoha!- dijo mientras qué levantaba la obviamente cara, botella de sake.

Bueno... creo que tendremos que buscar mas... y esconderla de ese par- dijo Juugo sonriendo, Sasuke suspiro.

Bueno... al menos no se mataron... pero no quisiera ser ellos cuando les de la cruda... ya que no les daré nada para que se la curen... juar, juar, juar, que malo soy- dijo riendo mientras que ambos salían del cuarto.

"Aunque... espero que al menos eso sea el inició del fin de sus problemas... je... será entretenido... y quien sabe... chance y hasta les hecho la mano"- pensó Juugo mientras que dejaban a la borracha pareja dormida en el piso.

Continuara...

Nuevo fic, aunque como es la primera ves que los manejo a ambos directamente como protagonistas, me ha resultado difícil de tratar... mas por que el fandom de Naruto parece tener un odió irracional contra Karin, bueno, ella era del equipo de Orochimaru, pero hasta el momento, nunca hizo nada que le acarrease ese odió de los fans, digo, excepto que le guste Sasuke, pero anden, si es menos pegajosa que Sakura o Ino en sus malos días (ojo, a mi me gusta mucho Ino), aunque bueno, creo que aunque Karin aun no ha llegado a ser uno de mis personajes favoritos (esos son Hinata y Naruto),voy a tratar de retribuirle un par de historias de ella para compensar las que la ponen en mal...

Si se preguntan el por que de la pareja, fácil, uso el viejo precepto de que los que se pelean se desean... y esos dos tienen un excelente material para ello, además de que son personajes frescos, es por ello que espero que les agrade el fic y empiecen a darle una oportunidad a Karin... anda, si todos sabemos que no es para nada un reemplazo de Sakura, es solo un personaje mas, hay que darle sus meritos si no Sasuke no la querría en su equipo.

Este fic lo dedico a Neftis que me dio la idea para el.


	2. NOTA

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


	3. Capitulo 2: Pastel

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capitulo 2: Pastel

Y a la mañana siguiente.

¡Hay santa virgen del Cobre que no lo vuelvo a hacer!- dijo Suigetsu sujetándose la cabeza con dolor.

¡No grites pedazo de imbecil!- exclamo Karin en las mismas, Juugo solo les miraba divertido mientras que Sasuke solo negaba con desaprobación.

Haber si con eso aprenden par de borrachos a no andarse robando mi sake- dijo Sasuke con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que ambos casi chillaran.

Sasuke sama… ¡Tenga piedad y no grite por favor!- dijo Karin con los ojos llorosos.

Si… al menos déjanos echarnos una cubita para bajarnos la cruda- dijo Suigetsu mientras que se colocaba una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

¡NO! ¡Y AHORA VOY A IR A COMPRAR ALGUNAS COSAS QUE NECESITO (una nueva reserva de Sake) Y QUIERO QUE SE QUEDEN VIJILANDO EL LUGAR… Y NO QUIERO QUE ME TOMEN NI UNA GOTA DE ALCOHOL ENTENDIERON BORRACHOS!- gritó Sasuke mientras que Suigetsu y Karin se retorcían en el piso ante la mirada de pena de Juugo.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

Vámonos Juugo, déjalos con su escarmiento- dijo Sasuke saliendo y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Si… hey chicos, hay les deje mi remedió contra la cruda en la cocina… pero no le digan a Sasuke- dijo Juugo por lo bajo mientras que salía del lugar… aunque tanto Suigetsu como Karin salieron disparados a la cocina donde vieron un par de vasos y… entonces dudaron.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Karin con la cara azul del asco.

Creo que es el remedió de Juugo… pero… ¿Qué acaso se puso a machacar grillos?- preguntó Suigetsu con asco.

Bueno… si queremos quitarnos el dolor de cabeza… creo que debemos de tomarlo- dijo Karin mientras que ambos seguían mirando el vaso.

Tu primero- dijo Suigetsu.

No, tu primero- respondió Karin.

No seas miedosa Zanahoria, no que te dolía demasiado la cabeza- espeto Suigetsu molesto.

No tanto como para dejarme matar así- dijo Karin.

Mira, no es momento de ponerse rejegos… si no te lo quieres tomar… ¿Conoces algún otro método para bajarnos la cruda?- preguntó Suigetsu con calma.

Bueno… podríamos cocinar algo picoso- dijo Karin finalmente.

Bueno… esa parece una mejor opción… ¿Pero con que contamos?- pregunto.

No hay mucho… unos cuantos chiles… ¿Y los ingredientes para hacer pasteles?- dijo Karin confundida.

¡Oh gracias dios! ¡Una tira de aspirinas efervescentes!- dijo Suigetsu mientras que sacaba el diminuto paquete de un cajón… y casi inmediatamente el y Karin se inclinaron en el piso a causa del dolor de cabeza provocado por el escándalo.

¡No grites zoquete!- le espeto Karin molesta.

¡Perdón!- respondió Suigetsu llorando.

Un rato después… un vaso con agua y con las pastillas estaba en la mesa… y Karin y Suigetsu mirándole fijamente mientras que de vez en cuando echaban una mirada retadora al otro…

Yo lo encontré, yo me lo tomo- dijo Suigetsu.

Eso no… yo como una delicada chica debería de tomármelo- dijo Karin con ego,.

Ja… ¿Tu delicada? ¿De donde? Si eres más bruta que yo y Juugo juntos- dijo Suigetsu riendo, Karin solo se sonrojo por el enfado.

Animal… bah… mira ¿Por qué no lo compartimos? De todos modos, es mejor eso a que alguien se quede con dolor- dijo Karin, Suigetsu le miro.

Bien, buena idea zanahoria… pero yo voy primero- dijo mientras que tomaba el vaso y rápidamente le daba un trago ante la sorpresa de Karin -¡Ahh! ¡Todo tuyo!- dijo dándole el vaso con la mitad del liquido.

Karin lo tomo… y de pronto se quedo paralizada.

"Momento… yo he leído sobre esto… no será… ¿Un beso indirecto?"- pensó con un leve sonrojo mientras que miraba de reojo a Suigetsu –"¿Pero de que me preocupo? Es solo la lagartija babosa… aunque admito que no esta tan feo pero…. ¡No! ¡No debo pensar en eso ni como posibilidad! ¡Sasuke sama es el único para mi y quien estoy segura me dará por fin mi primer beso!"- pensó Karin sonrojada… sin recordar que ese ya se lo habían dado.

¿Te lo piensas tomar o solo lo vas a estar admirando toda la mañana?- pregunto Suigetsu fastidiado.

No fastidies- dijo Karin mientras que se lo tomaba de un trago -¿Contento?

Ya- fue su escueta respuesta.

Un rato más tarde.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso mirando la nada… la verdad es que después de arreglar su desorden (cosa que hicieron demasiado rápido para su gusto), y ahora no tenían nada que hacer.

Estoy aburrido- dijo Suigetsu.

Únete al club- respondió Karin.

¿Aluna idea sobre que hacer para pasar el rato, Zanahoria con gafas?- preguntó burlón.

No fastidies Kappa- dijo Karin molesta.

Anda, no te enfades Nerd, al menos deberías de pensar en algo- le espeto.

¿Cómo me llamaste desgraciado?- preguntó molesta, Suigetsu sonrió mordaz.

¿Cómo, Nerd? ¿Acaso te molesta? Pero si te queda como anillo al dedo- dijo burlón, Karin se levanto y estiro su mano para abofetearlo, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Suigetsu, que ya se preparaba para el golpe.

No vale la pena… no quiero que Sasuke sama se enfade conmigo de nuevo- dijo sentándose, Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

"Otra vez con eso… ¿Qué acaso no se cansa de alabar el ego de ese Sasuke? ¿Y por que me molesto? No debería de importarme"- pensó Suigetsu mientras que miraba a Karin, esta se sentó con una leve mueca de enfado… y Suigetsu de pronto se quedo algo embelesado. Aunque se abofeteo mentalmente –"¡Pero que te pasa! ¡Es solo la Zanahoria con gafas no es para que pienses que se le ve bien esa cara de enfado!"

¿Tú que te traes?- preguntó Karin al ver que de pronto Suigetsu se había sonrojado.

¡Nada que te importe Nerd!- le gritó, Karin solo frunció el ceño.

¡Óyeme pedazo de baboso! ¡No me grites!- le respondió ella encarándolo –Todavía que me preocupe… digo que me llamo la atención tu comportamiento lombriz de agua puerca- dijo molesta.

Si serás…- le respondió Suigetsu enfadado… hasta que de pronto.

GROAR.

Suigetsu se quedo paralizado y Karin solo se sonrojo… y es que como no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior…pues el estomago de ella empezó a exigir comida con un estridente rugido.

… y Suigetsu no pudo evitar empezar a reír como guiñapo.

No te burles iguana reumática… solo tengo hambre no es para tanto- dijo Karin apenada, Suigetsu siguió riéndose… hasta que su estomago también gruño.

Vaya… ya hace hambre… ¿Por qué no seguimos con la tregua y comemos algo Zanahoria Nerd?- dijo sonriendo, Karin suspiro.

Acepto tu trato… pero deja de llamarme así rata de dos patas- le dijo Karin molesta.

Suigetsu solo se carcajeo y ambos fueron a la cocina de nuevo.

Pues… solo tenemos los ingredientes para el pastel- dijo Karin.

Y unos chiles- le dijo Suigetsu.

No seas animal… no se pueden poner chiles en un pastel- dijo Karin mientras que revisaba las cosas, y Suigetsu le miro con extrañeza.

¿De verdad harás un pastel? Vaya, no sabia que siquiera supieras cocinar algo- dijo burlón.

Bah, hay mucho que no sabes de mí… ¿Por qué lo das todo por sentado?- dijo ella con calma mientras que revisando entre las cosas del departamento encontró un mandil blanco, muy simple.

Suigetsu iba a decir un comentario… y de pronto se calló, la imagen de Karin con el delantal le extraño… no de manera de burlarse de ella… simplemente… se veía bien.

Al menos ayúdame lagartija, ¿O que no quieres comer?- dijo Karin con sarcasmo, Suigetsu solo suspiro… estar en paz con la pelirroja era muy pesado.

Después de un rato, ambos hicieron un pastel simple… pero a primera vista apetitoso… aunque Suigetsu debía de admitir que era la primera ve que hacía algo así de complejo, casi siempre comía solo cualquier animalillo que cazara y agua… debía de admitir que le divirtió hacer el pastel.

Bueno… hace tiempo que no hago algo así… pero creo que quedo bien, eres un buen pinche- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

¡Oye sin insultar!- le espeto Suigetsu molesto a lo que Karin solo le miro con pena.

Un pinche es un ayudante de cocina bestia- aclaro la chica.

Bah, ya lo sabía- dijo el con pena –Y bien ¿Ya podemos comer?

Ya, no fastidies- dijo ella mientras que verificara que el sencillo pastel estuviese listo y cortaba una rebanada y se la tendía –Pruébalo – dijo con algo de nerviosismo… la verdad es que era la tercera vez que hacía un pastel y no sabía si había mejorado.

Suigetsu probó el pastel… y se sorprendió.

Esta… esta bueno… vaya, debajo de esas fachas eres una repostera decente Zanahoria con gafas- dijo Suigetsu, Karin solo frunció el ceño.

Sabes… eres de lo peor, al menos podrías tratar de hacer algún cumplido en condiciones… bueno, que mas se puede esperar de una lagartija- dijo ella rebanando un trozo y empezando a comer, Suigetsu frunció el ceño, pero decidió que por el momento usaría su boca para la actividad mas productiva de comer.

Después de prácticamente acabárselo, ambos notaron que si bien no eran malos para cocinar en conjunto… eran un desastre al momento de hacerlo… por que solo cabía decir que… dejaron la cocina hecha un desastre.

Diablos… ahora hay que limpiar- dijo Karin con cansancio.

Bah, ni que fuera para tanto, bien, suerte Zanahoria- dijo Suigetsu pero Karin le sujeto el brazo con fuerza.

Momento lento, ¿Qué acaso piensas dejarme con esto sola? Te recuerdo que tu también ensuciaste- dijo Karin molesta.

No seas molesta, además, Sasuke y Juugo ni lo notaran- dijo con hastió.

¡Como no van a notar esto!- dijo señalando el desorden, Suigetsu suspiro- Además si no me ayudas… pues le diré a Sasuke sama quien fue el que se robo sus revistas Hentai y las ensució con ese "Sospechoso" liquido blanco- dijo mordaz, Suigetsu solo se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

¡Co… como diablos!- dijo sorprendido.

Anda, deberías de ser mas cuidadoso cuando juegas en el baño- dijo Karin con un leve sonrojo.

Bien, bien te ayudare… pero ni creas que esto se queda así zanahoria- dijo apenado mientras que ambos empezaban a limpiar.

Después de un rato.

Bueno, al menos ya esta un poco mejor- dijo Karin mientras que ella acomodaba algunos de los ingredientes en los anaqueles y Suigetsu fregaba el piso.

¿Y por que tengo que limpiar el piso?- preguntó Suigetsu fastidiado.

Tu cállate y sigue, que Sasuke Sama y Juugo no deben de tardar… recuerda que la renta de este lugar la pagan ellos- dijo Karin mientras que le miraba de reojo y no podía evitar una sonrisa burlona al ver a Suigetsu limpiar… aunque al voltear… pues no se apoyo bien en el banco en el que estaba parada… y trastabillando cayó- ¡Mierda!- grito, Suigetsu le miro…

…y solo vio como la chica le caía encima… y le aplastaba.

Auch… eso dolió- dijo Karin.

¿Podrías quitárteme de encima?- le dijo Suigetsu, Karin se percato de que había caído sobre él… y de pronto se sonrojo al ver que estaba en una pose bastante indecorosa.

Se levanto de golpe mientras que Suigetsu le miraba con un gesto confundido… por un momento se sintió bien.

En eso entro Juugo al lugar.

Hola chicos, veo que no se han asesinado aun- dijo el susodicho sonriendo.

Bien, parece que aprendieron su lección- dijo Sasuke entrando después de él –Suigetsu ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?

No es por nada- dijo levantándose, pero Juugo notó un leve sonrojo en las caras de ambos.

Bueno, no importa… al menos no han dejado hecho un desastre esta vez, pronto partiremos, he encontrado pistas sobre Itachi y necesito comprobarlas- dijo Sasuke mientras que se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba sin ver el vaso que Juugo había preparado en la mañana- Espero que estén listos- dijo dándole un buen trago.

¡Sasuke espera!- dijo Juugo al ver eso…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fue lo único que se escucho antes de que Sasuke saliera corriendo del lugar y se arrojara a un pozo de agua.

Y pensar que querías que nos tragáramos eso- dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke sama te matara- dijo Karin.

Si… por lo que los veré mañana- dijo Juugo saliendo del lugar con rapidez.

Continuara.

Vaya… de pronto, lo que era un fic comedia se volvió romance… por mucho que intente hacer comedia en este, no sé, por algún modo me salió así, Je, espero les haya gustado, y quiera ver algunas recomendaciones para hacerlo gracioso, ya que siento que me quedaron un poco OC los dos.

Y pensar que me esta empezando a encantar esta parejita.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 3: Enfermero

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

Capitulo 3: Enfermero

Karin estaba herida.

La batalla contra Itachi había sido dura… y se les había vuelto a escapar (si se llama escapar al hecho de que los barrio como a niños)… y para acabarla de amolar, Kisame había aprovechado un mal movimiento de Suigetsu y había herido a Karin con Samehada… la herida no era por si sola mortal… pero el mal clima y la absorción de Chakra de Samaehada le llevaron a Karin a coger una tremenda pulmonía y una fiebre que… pues la dejo fuera de acción.

Ahora Hebi se encuentra en un hotel turístico mientras que un medico terminaba de revisar a Karin y daba las últimas indicaciones al grupo.

No habrá problema si mantiene el reposo, pero alguien deberá estar atendiéndole constantemente- dijo el medico metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y sacando varias pastillas –Denle estas y estas, después estas y por último estas- dijo mientras que Juugo, Sasuke y Suigetsu solo le miraban con sorpresa al ver la enorme cantidad de pastillas que les habían dado.

Eh, uh, gracias doctor- dijo Sasuke mientras que el doctor iba a la puerta.

No soy doctor, soy el intendente- dijo mientras que salía… ante la mirada de sorpresa de los tres.

Juugo… ¡Que no te habíamos encargado un doctor!- grito Suigetsu.

Es que era lo mejor que había… bueno, al menos nunca se le ha muerto nadie- dijo Juugo mientras que el par le miraba con pena ajena.

Bueno… de todos modos debemos de ir a conseguir comida… Suigetsu, deberás de cuidar de Karin mientras que Juugo y yo vamos a hacer algunas compras- dijo Sasuke con calma ante la mirada de sorpresa de Suigetsu.

¡Pero por que yo, por que no mejor a cuidan Juugo o tú, de seguro que estará mas conforme!- espeto Suigetsu molesto, Sasuke solo le miro.

Suigetsu, en primera, por que solo yo puedo controlar a Juugo si se aloca el sello, en segunda, no quiero andar de enfermera de Karin y en tercera… tú siempre estas robándoles las provisiones a las ancianas, al menos deseo descansar algunos días sin que manden a llamar a ninjas para deshacerse de nosotros- dijo Sasuke con seriedad, Suigetsu solo bufo molesto.

Tranquilo amigo, no creo que te cause ningún problema… aunque me preocupa un poco que de vez en cuanto se le bote la canica- dijo Juugo suspirando.

Gracias por los ánimos- dijo Suigetsu con sarcasmo.

No hay de que- le respondió Juugo.

Bien, nos vamos… procura cuidar de Karin- dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto, Juugo iba detrás pero se detuvo y vio a Suigetsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y no le vayas a hacer "algo" mientras esta débil- dijo con malicia mientras que salía, Suigetsu se sonrojo levemente por el comentario.

¡Como diablos voy a hacerle algo a la zanahoria con gafas!- gritó molesto, más sabiendo que nadie le presto atención suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación.

…y se quedo parado en la puerta…

Y es que Karin, mientras dormía, a causa de la fiebre se había quitado la sabana… eso no seria problema, si su única vestimenta no fuera su ropa interior… bastante reveladora por cierto.

Hay Dios… -fue todo lo que dijo Suigetsu mientras que se sonrojaba.

Hace calor… -dijo Karin entre sueños, Suigetsu trago saliva.

Y en serió que lo hace- dijo mientras que con suavidad (por no decir que temblaba) le cubría con la sabana.

¿Qué te crees que haces lagartija reumática?- dijo Karin de pronto abriendo los ojos, Suigetsu pego un brinco por la sorpresa.

¿Es… estabas despierta?- preguntó nervioso… hasta que notó que Karin le miraba como si estuviera ebria.

Se que… soy guapa… pero… si deseas abusar al menos espérate a que me recupere un poco- dijo con voz perdida, Suigetsu solo le miro con pena.

"Dios… si que esta enferma… mira que insinuárseme así… ha de estar pensando que soy Sasuke aunque… dijo Lagartija reumática… y Sasuke parece una cacatúa por sus pelos"- pensó Suigetsu.

Me duele la cabeza…. ¡Tengo calor y sed!- grito Karin haciendo un berrinche tipo niña de tres años ante la mirada de pena de Suigetsu.

"Sip, esta enferma… aunque será divertido atormentarla después recordándole sus delirios"- pensó Suigetsu divertido.

¡Trae agua reptil de agua puerca- ordeno Karin, Suigetsu suspiro.

"Aun que no deja sus malos modales"- pensó –Si ama- dijo burlón mientras que salía del cuarto.

Unos minutos después.

Karin dormía de nuevo, Suigetsu le miraba procurando evitar que se destapase de nuevo… ya que era un lio aguantar sin verla en ropa interior…

Calor… -susurro Karin, Suigetsu saco una compresa fría de una bandejita y se la puso en la frente.

"¿Quién pensaría que andaría cuidando de tu salud? Con lo venenosa que eres no creí que pudieras terminar en una situación tan delicada?"- pensó Suigetsu mientras que le limpiaba un poco la frente.

Karin de pronto sonrió… lo que dejo a Suigetsu sorprendido… iba a alejar su mano cuando antes de hacerlo, Karin se la sujeto… aparentemente le tranquilizaba el contacto… aunque no supiera a quien agarraba.

"Pero… ¿Y si despierta? No creo que le agrade saber que me anduvo agarrando la mano"- pensó algo temeroso.

Los minutos pasaron… Suigetsu estaba cada vez mas nervioso… y Karin no le soltaba la mano… levanto su otra mano y la coloco sobre la frente de la chica… suspiro… la fiebre había bajado bastante.

Eso es bueno… ¿Pero por que no me sueltas?- se dijo mientras que miraba el rostro de Karin… la chica sonreía entre sueños y Suigetsu sonrío.

"De no ser por que sé la clase de Arpía que eres… pensaría que eres realmente linda cuando duermes"- pensó levemente sonrojado –"Dios… me estoy sensibilizando"

Cuando Juugo y Sasuke volvieron, Suigetsu les explico de la mejora de Karin y Juugo procedió a cuidarla mientras que Suigetsu descansaba.

Unos días después…

¡Y por que tengo que cuidar de ellos Sasuke sama!- exclamo molesta Karin, Sasuke solo suspiro.

Pues por que ellos se enfermaron por andar cuidándote… anda no seas rezongona, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ambos- dijo Sasuke mientras que salía del cuartio.

¿Pero a donde va usted Sasuke sama?- preguntó Karin.

Pues lo mas lejos posible de ellos… no quiero que me contagien… ah, ya llame al intendente para que les pase el remedio a sus males… ¡Adiós!- dijo Sasuke sonriendo –"¡Si ya me libre de esas molestias por una semana!"- pensó mientras que corría alegremente.

Karin solo suspiro.

Ha veces pienso que Sasuke trata de decirnos algo con esa actitud- dijo para si mientras que veía a Juugo y Suigetsu en sus futones temblando de la fiebre –Pues que hacerle… en cuanto llegue el intendente le pediré que me ayude con estos inútiles.

Karin les miro y sonrío mientras que acercaba a Suigetsu.

No sé por que… pero siento que al menos te debo esto lombriz de agua puerca- se dijo con calma mientras que empezaba a preparar todo para cuidar de ambos

Continuara.

Muy soso para el tiempo que me tomo… es que ando bloqueado… por eso propongo que den ideas… trabajare con la mejor idea que me den… pero sin despreciar las demás… es solo que por ahora no se me ocurren muchas cosas para el fic…

Espero ver ideas por favor.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 4: Alucinogeno

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto ****Masashi****Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 4: ****Alucinógeno**

Nota: Para que vean lo que puede pasar si comes cosas que no sabes que son

El grupo Hebi tenía hambre…

Después de partir del hotel, habían estado andando ya dos semanas de camino buscando a Itachi, más por un pequeño incidente (Suigetsu, encargado de la comida, dejo la mochila abierta y… pues un perro les quitó todo)… ahora el grupo Hebi anda pasando los dolores del hambre…

Todo es por tu culpa- dijo Karin con una clara expresión de hambre.

Ya perdóname la vida, a cualquiera le pasa- dijo Suigetsu molesto mientras que bebía algo de agua.

Claro como tu solo te la pasas bebiendo agua, pues no te da importancia… ¿Pero que con nosotros? Ni siquiera el selló tiene energía- dijo Juugo con sendos lagrimones.

Ya dejen de llorar- dijo Sasuke mosqueado –Karin, Juugo, no es culpa de Suigetsu ser tan imbécil… lo mejor será que busquemos algo que comer.

Si… -dijo Juugo ya mas tranquilo… aunque claro, por como andaba, bien que se podría comer a sus amigos animales (Razón por la que ni las moscas se le paraban recientemente)

Ashhhh, que lio- dijo Suigetsu molesto.

Tu te callas- dijo Karin mirándole con ojos asesinos, Suigetsu solo se encogió asustado.

El grupo se dividió quedando de verse en el sitió del campamento que habían designado en media hora.

Media Hora después…

¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Karin.

Un par de huevos de codorniz- dijo Juugo sacando dos micro huevos.

Un montón de hongos… que por cierto se ven deliciosos- dijo Suigetsu levantando una canasta (que quien sabe de donde saco), repleta de unos hongos extrañamente sospechosos.

Ni loca me como eso… yo encontré algunas cerezas y moras… aunque… ¿Dónde estará Sasuke sama?- se pregunto la chica.

En otro lado.

Restaurante Bar "The Happy Ninja"

Oh si, esto es lo mejor del mundo- dijo Sasuke mientras que comía atendido por varias hermosas meseras

¿Desea algo mas Sasuke sama?- dijo una de las sexys chicas, Sasuke solo sonrió.

Un poco mas de Otoro sería perfecto- dijo Sasuke sonriendo… aunque de pronto puso una expresión pensativa –Siento que olvide algo… bah, no ha de ser la gran cosa- dijo mientras que seguía comiendo.

De vuelta al campamento… el grupo Hebi miraba con hambre las miserias conseguidas… más por que Karin no les dejaba comer nada hasta que no apareciese Sasuke.

¿Puedo comer algo?- preguntó Juugo con expresión infantil.

No hasta que llegue Sasuke- dijo Karin con decisión.

¿Y si no llega?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Pues se aguantan- dijo Karin.

Pero me voy a morir de hambre- dijo Juugo mirándole con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Dije que no… y cuándo digo no es…

…que sí- dijo Karin mientras que comían las moras y los pequeños huevos que habían encontrado… aunque Suigetsu de vez en cuando le echaba el ojo a los hongos.

Aun tengo hambre- dijo Juugo.

Por desgracia no tenemos más… espero que Sasuke sama traiga algo… ya que el si es eficiente para encontrar comida- dijo Karin, Suigetsu solo acerco la canasta.

Yo no le veo lo malo a los hongos… anda¿A que le tienes miedo Zanahoria con gafas?- dijo Suigetsu mientras que levantaba los hongos.

Lagartija reumática, esas cosas podrían ser venenosas… pero haya tu si te las comes, no quiero preocuparme por soberano inútil- dijo Karin mientras que rápidamente se volteaba "¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué dije es?"- pensó apenada, Suigetsu solo frunció el ceño.

Bah… si hubiese sido Sasuke el que las encontrara, hasta te habrías avorazado de ellas- dijo molesto mientras que tomaba un hongo y se lo comía, Juugo se le quedo viendo mientras que Karin volteaba de reojo –Vez, no paso nada- dijo tomando unos más y comiéndoselos.

Unos minutos después.

¡De piedra a de ser la cama de piedra la cabecera!- cantaba Suigetsu mientras que Karin y Juugo le miraban con pena.

¿Qué clase de hongos eran esos?- preguntó Karin algo preocupada.

Pues… según mi manera de ver… eran hongos alucinógenos- dijo Juugo pensativo –Karin, iré a buscar algunas yerbas curativas… te lo encargo- dijo Juugo sonriendo.

¡QUE!... ¡Pero por que yo!- exclamo Karin algo sonrojada.

Anda, él te cuido mientras que estabas enferma… creo que se lo debes- dijo Juugo, Karin solo suspiro.

Bien… solo no te tardes- dijo Karin mientras que se acercaba al inconsciente Suigetsu.

¡Hola rojita!- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo -¡Anda que estas re buena!- dijo todo drogado.

Karin solo se sonrojo levemente.

Te dije que no te tragaras eso- dijo Karin mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

¡Anda chiquita… acércate que no muerdo!- decía Suigetsu, Karin solo le miro.

Idiota- dijo levantándose y yendo por algo de agua.

Suigetsu solo alucinaba por los hongos… y en eso se percato de que Karin se había inclinado para recoger la jarra de agua… y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando su zona posterior…

¡Wow!- fue todo lo que dijo, Karin solo volteó.

¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto, Suigetsu solo le miraba con baba cayendo de su boca., Karin suspiro mientras que tomaba una servilleta.

Mira nada mas como estas- dijo molesta mientras que le limpiaba la saliva… aunque de pronto se percato de que Suigetsu le miraba con una cierta seriedad –¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

Eres hermosa- dijo de pronto, a Karin se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Estas drogado- dijo Karin mientras que trataba de distraer su atención… entonces empezó a levantarse pero Suigetsu le tomo la mano.

No es mentira… cuando estabas enferma… te veías muy sexy cuando te destapabas- dijo Suigetsu… Karin solo le miro sonrojada.

¡Me… me viste en ropa interior!- dijo molesta -¡Tu… maldito pervertido!- dijo, Suigetsu solo le sonrió, Karin trato de irse, pero la mano de Suigetsu le sujetaba firmemente –Suéltame.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

Te vez hermosa cuando te enojas- dijo con una sonrisa, Karin solo le miro asombrada… hasta que el drogado Suigetsu le beso… sobra decir que lo hizo con bastante pasión… mientras que Karin solo quedo asombrada.

En cuanto Suigetsu separo sus labios de los de ella… Karin solo le miro mientras que el se dejaba caer semidormido… y se toco los labios.

"No puede ser… mi primer beso (en realidad el segundo)… mi primer beso… ¡Me lo dio la condenada lagartija drogada!"- pensó exaltada, se preparo para golpearle… hasta que se percato de que Suigetsu estaba profundamente dormido –Debe de estar pasándosele el efecto del Alucinógeno- se dijo.

Se sentó a su lado y miro pensativa al chico mientras que inconscientemente le pasaba una mano por sus cabellos…

¿Sabes? Si no fueras tan imbécil quizás… no… solo es una tontería- dijo mientras que empezaba a ver el cielo.

Juugo llego con algunas yerbas y preparo un té para que Suigetsu lo tomara… Sasuke apareció ya cuando la luna estaba en lo alto… sobra decir que bastante contento y con algunos pequeños chupetones en el cuello (cortesía de las meseras) y no le dio nada de importancia a lo que paso.

A la mañana siguiente.

¡Me duele la cabeza!- grito Suigetsu dolorido.

Eso te enseñara a no andar comiendo toda la basura que recolectas del bosque- dijo Sasuke con calma, Juugo solo le miro con pena y Karin caminaba cabizbaja detrás.

¿Y a ti que te pasa Zanahoria nerd? Pareciera que te tragaste un limón- dijo Suigetsu tratando de desquitarse con la chica. Karin solo le miro.

Nada que te importe- dijo Karin con un cierto deje de nostalgia que dejo a Suigetsu extrañado.

¿Y esta?- preguntó.

No sé… esta así desde que se quedo cuidándote ayer- dijo Juugo con algo de malicia, pero Suigetsu no pareció darse por enterado.

¿Pues que habrá pasado?- ensó el chico mientras que Karin seguía caminando sumanmente callada.

"No puedo creer que no se me quita de la mente el mentado beso de ese reptil… Dios… si a mi el que me gusta es Sasuke sama"- pensaba la chica mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo… empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos.

Continuara.

Otro capitulo romántico… creo que es un hecho… al tratar sobre Suigetsu y Karin apesto para la comedia… pero me sale el romance natural, últimamente el aumento de los fics antiKarin, me hacen tomar la decisión de incluir a la chica más en los miro… digo, aun Kishimoto no nos demuestra todo su potencial… ¿Quién no nos dice que tenga alguna habilidad que deje sorprendido a mas de uno?

Espero ideas para tratar de volver al ritmo cómico… o alguna para poder idear el siguiente capitulo


	6. Capitulo 5: Celos y confusión

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 5: Celos y confusión**

Nota: Este capitulo será mas serío.

Suigetsu estaba molesto, las insinuaciones de Karin a Sasuke aunque habían disminuido, eran aun mas pegajosas… como si la chica tratara de probarse algo.

Aun que no se por que me molesta- se dijo mientras que caminaba por el poblado donde se habían detenido a descansar.

Sasuke había encontrado un hostal con aguas termales a un buen preció, por lo que aprovechando decidió que se tomarían un descanso después de su búsqueda.

Juugo se encontraba comiendo en el comedor del hostal mientras que analizaba lo que había pasado en los últimos meses…

La situación es cada vez mas entretenida… y creo saber como mejorarla- dijo para si mientras que comía algo de pollo.

En las aguas termales, Karin solo miraba al cielo suspirando…

¿Por qué me pasa esto?- se preguntó mientras que recordaba las horribles últimas semanas…

Su relación con Suigetsu era tensa… más que antes… ya que cada vez que lo veía recordaba el beso que el chico le había dado… por lo que estaba con el alma en un hilo…

Y lo peor de todo… es que ya no me siento igual con Sasuke sama- se dijo mientras que salía de las aguas.

Suigetsu caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las aguas termales, sonreía levemente, Sasuke se había dado una "escapadita" con algunas de las chicas de la servidumbre (Que por cierto estaban de muy buen ver), por lo que él decidió descansar un rato de sus pensamientos.

Espero que esa agua sea tan relajante como dicen… o aquí va a llover sangre- dijo mientras que pensaba en lo que le pasaba a Karin –Bah… como si esa nerd fuera tan importante…

Más se quedo callado al ver a Karin salir de las que correspondían a las mujeres… y ella se quedo igual.

Ha… eh… ¿Qué onda Nerd?- preguntó Suigetsu, Karin solo le miro… y un levesisimo sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

"Mierda… ¿Por qué rayos me siento así? Esa maldita lagartija reumática… no… solo debo de pensar en Sasuke sama… si… la lagartija es solo un estorbo… solo un estorbo… solo un…"- pensó Karin nerviosa, hasta que se percato de que Suigetsu le miraba con curiosidad.

Deberías de dejar de fumar esa porquería… te deja toda lela- dijo burlón mientras que le miraba de cerca… Karin se sonrojo entonces.

¡NO ME FASTIDIES!- grito lanzándole una tremenda cachetada que Suigetsu termino hecho agua en el piso mientras que Karin salía corriendo.

Loca…. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?- se preguntó mientras que se levantaba

"¡Que diablos me pasa!... ¿Por qué diablos me pone así la lagartija?"- pensó Karin mientras que un furioso sonrojo cubría su rostro.

Suigetsu empezó a levantarse cuando de pronto una chica se le acerco.

¿Le ayudo?- preguntó una hermosa jovencita, Suigetsu le miro y reconoció el traje de las mujeres que trabajaban en el hostal.

Ha, he, gracias- dijo Suigetsu, aunque la chica se sonrojo levemente -¿Te pasa algo?

Eh… es que… se le cayó la bata- dijo la chica y Suigetsu se percato de que andaba únicamente en bóxers.

Ha caray… ¿Qué cosas no?- dijo con algo de pena.

No… no hay problema señor… he… en el comedor ya esta lista la cena, puede ir cuando termine- dijo la chica, Suigetsu solo asintió.

"Vaya… que buena parte posterior"- pensó burlón –Quizás después le de una vuelta- dijo con sorna.

¿Estas seguro de eso? Podría traerte problemas- dijo una voz tras él, Suigetsu volteo y vio a Juugo acercarse.

¿También tomaras un baño?

- preguntó con calma.

Así es… aunque te lo repito, no andes haciendo eso que dices que harás o te meterás en problemas- dijo Juugo ante la mirada de extrañeza de Suigetsu.

¿Y este de que fumo ahora?- se preguntó mientras que lo seguía.

Sasuke estaba comiendo mientras que revisaba un mapa.

¿Dónde estarás Itachi?- se preguntó mientras que tomaba algo de café, en eso notó que Karin caminaba velozmente por el pasillo y suspiro –Diablos… allá viene esa pesada de nuevo… no sé que diablos paso ese día, pero esta mas pesada que de costumbre… bueno, creo que tendré que reprenderla de nuevo.

Y Sasuke solo se preparo para lo que venía… y Karin lo paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo…

Sasuke solo volteó de manera mecánica mientras que la chica pasaba a través de una puerta y subía las escaleras a las habitaciones.

¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Sasuke confundido… y es que por primera vez en su vida… su fangirl no 2 (la uno era Sakura)… lo había ignorado olímpicamente… -¿Habré perdido mi encanto sexual (modesto el chico)?

Sasuke se paro y se acerco rápidamente a una de las chicas que atendían.

Señorita- dijo Sasuke, la chica (de no mas de 16 años) le miro con un leve sonrojo.

¿S… si señor?- preguntó apenada.

¿A usted le parezco atractivo?- preguntó Sasuke con seriedad mientras que la chica se sonrojaba al tope… y Sasuke sonrío mientras que la chica se desmayaba con humo saliendo de sus orejas –"Je, aun lo tengo"

Karin entro a la habitación que el grupo compartía y se encerró en uno de los baños, mientras que se dejaba caer de sentón contra la puerta.

"Mierda… ¡Por que rayos me siento así!"- pensó ya bastante desesperada –Tranquila…. Tranquila… cuando me beso… él estaba drogado… no significa nada… lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera… incluso si Juugo estuviera con él…- dijo y una expresión sería apareció en su rostro.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- empezó a reír como posesa mientras que se imaginaba a Suigetsu todo drogado besando a Juugo… y este partiéndole la cara –De verdad… de verdad que… no me había percatado… de lo peculiar que es…

Karin suspiro y entonces empezó a recordar lo que había pasado desde hace unos días… desde que Sasuke los castigo a ambos… empezó a conocer una parte del chico reptil que no sabía que existía… una parte que… empezaba a agradarle.

Lo mejor será que vaya a comer- se dijo mientras que ya mas tranquila… aunque confundida, salía del cuarto de baño.

En el comedor, Juugo, que pese a ya haber comido, se encontraba mirando con pena a Sasuke y Suigetsu… quienes no paraban de coquetear con las chicas del lugar, Sasuke-- para recuperar la confianza que había perdido… por 2 segundos… y Suigetsu… solo por que estaba aburrido.

Suigetsu… te digo que te estés quieto… puede que tengas problemas- dijo Juugo con calma.

¿Problemas?... ¿Y por que? No estoy haciendo nada malo- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo y volviendo su atención a la guapa chica del mostrador, la cual solo le miraba con un leve sonrojo – Y entonces… ¿Si aceptas ir a dar un paseó conmigo al pueblo?- preguntó, la chica solo le miraba apenada.

Yo… yo… he… es que mi… mi turno termina tarde señor- dijo la chica.

Tranquila, soy bastante paciente- dijo Suigetsu… sin percatarse de que alguien más le miraba fijamente.

Karin había caminado ya mas tranquila… quizás solo se imaginaba cosas… no era posible que ella sintiera algo por la lagartija reumática… caminaba con esa idea hasta que entro en el corredor… y se quedo paralizada.

Suigetsu seguía piropeando a la chica y esta se sonrojaba ante las palabras del chico… Sasuke había salido haciendo una señal de victoria a Juugo quien solo suspiro… hasta que notó a Karin parada en la puerta con una expresión rara en el rostro.

¿Karin?- preguntó levantándose, Suigetsu miro de reojo… y de pronto se percato de la expresión de la pelirroja –Oye, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Juugo preocupado.

¿Qué pasa Nerd? Si buscas a Sasuke acaba de salir- dijo Suigetsu con calma, Karin solo se volteó con rapidez y salió corriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos chicos-¿Y a esta que mosca le pico?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Juugo no contesto, solo se sujeto el mentón pensativo.

"Sasuke ya había salido cuando ella llego… por lo que no sé puso así por él… eso confirma mi teoría… pero mal momento para que entrara, tendré que adelantar mis planes o de lo contrario aquí va a arder Troya"- pensó mientras que se acercaba a Suigetsu.

Karin corrió de regreso al cuarto y rápidamente entro cerrando la puerta de un portazo y se dejo caer en el piso.

¡Que diablos me pasa!- grito molesta mientras que recordaba a Suigetsu coqueteándole a la chica… su corazón latía con fuerza… y noto una solitaria lagrima correr por su mejilla -¡Por que diablos me siento así!... ¡Por que me duele lo que haga la lagartija reumática!

Y entonces con velocidad tomo de sus cosas su ropa y se cambió… aunque se veía algo desaliñada.

Debo… debo ir a algún lado… alejarme un poco… si… si debo pensar… debo… debo de saber que diablos me pasa… no… no me atrae la lagartija… no… ya tengo a Sasuke sama cerca… no es como para sentirse mal… ni siquiera es la gran cosa lo que vi pero yo…- decía de manera atropellada y entonces notó un picor en los ojos –No llores… no lo hagas… no es para tanto… no lo es… yo no siento nada más que desprecio por él… yo…

Y entonces calló… la confusión en su mente era demasiada… todo a raíz de un simple beso…

Pero… ¿No fue solo el beso robado verdad?... los últimos días… hubo algo…- se dijo a si misma mientras que sentía como su orgullo empezaba a romperse –He conocido algo de él… que me confunde demasiado… maldita lagartija… ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que besarme?

Karin entonces se dirigió al pasillo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la calle… no quería hablar con nadie… pero no notó que alguien venia caminando en su dirección.

Ese Juugo… ¿Pues que le pasa?... ¿Por qué tengo que ir a ver que le pasa a la zanahoria Nerd?- se decía molesto Suigetsu mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

FLASHBACK.

Suigetsu debes de ir a ver que le pasa a Karin- dijo Juugo con seriedad.

¿Y por que yo?- preguntó Suigetsu molesto?- Juugo solo sonrió y entonces lo tomo del cuello mientras que parte del sello se mostraba.

Por que… 1, de seguro tu tienes algo que ver con lo que tiene… 2, por que lo digo yo y 3, por que si no lo haces comenzare a hacer puré de tu cuerpo… así que… ¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?- dijo Juugo con una sonrisa mordaz, Suigetsu solo sudo frío.

Por eso decía, que ya voy je- dijo con nervios mientras que salía disparado ante la mirada de pena de las chicas del lugar.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Bah… de seguro ha de estar en sus… días- dijo pero se detuvo al ver a Karin, ella le miro entonces… Suigetsu pensó en decir algo… hasta que notó que se veía bastante mal la chica…

He… ¿Qué te pasa Nerd?... ¿Por qué te vez tan alicaída?- pregunto con calma, Karin solo le miro y entonces Suigetsu notó que esus ojos estaban rojos.

No te interesa- dijo mientras que pasaba rápidamente a su lado, pero Suigetsu alcanzo a atraparla del brazo.

¿Has estado llorando?... ¿Qué rayos te pasa?... ¿Fue algo que dijo Sasuke?- pregunto confundido, pero Karin solo se había quedado quieta.

Suéltame…- dijo en voz sumamente baja, Suigetsu le miro extrañado.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó.

Karin solo sentía un estremecimiento por la sensación de la mano de él… era fría… pero de algún modo la sintió confortable… como si ya antes hubiera sentido el contacto con su piel… y recordó el beso…

Regrésamelo- dijo de pronto, Suigetsu le miro extrañado.

¿Regresártelo?... ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, Karin le miro entonces y la expresión de su rostro lo sorprendió… parecía estar a punto de llorar.

¡Regrésamelo!- grito entonces, Suigetsu se estremeció… algo estaba mal.

¿De que diablos hablas?- espeto molesto.

¡Regrésame mi vida pedazo de cabrón!... ¡Por que diablos me confundes así!- gritó Karin entonces, Suigetsu estaba sorprendido -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no sale de mi mente?... ¡Por que diablos no puede salir de mi mente!... desgraciado… por tu culpa no puedo estar en paz!

¡Pero de que rayos hablas!- grito confundido -¡Que diablos he hecho para que estes así!

Y en ese momento Karin solo se le abalanzo y le beso con fuerza… Suigetsu se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa… hasta que ella se separo.

¿Por qué diablos estas en mi menté usuroado el lugar de Sasuke sama?- preguntó ella en voz baja y se hecho a correr antes de que Suigetsu pudiera decir algo.

Continuara…

Bien un capitulo serio… anda que he pensado poner lemmon en este fic… aunque eso será decisión de ustedes… por ahora, espero que les haya gustado… y créanme… las cosas se pondrán aun mas confusas a partir de ahora.

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 6:Confusion y Desición

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 6: Confusión y decisión**

Nota: Me acerco al Lemon aunque eso es decisión suya, capitulo serio.

3 días habían pasado… la situación entre Suigetsu y Karin era muy tensa… ella le rehuía constantemente cada vez que el trataba de hablar con ella… al grado que incluso una vez llego a desaparecer por 2 días enteros, Sasuke estaba preocupado… sin su radar de Itachi jamás podría cumplir su venganza… Juugo solo suspiraba imaginándose lo que había pasado… y Suigetsu miraba al vacío.

¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?- se preguntó Suigetsu mientras que miraba al cielo durante un descanso, Karin y Juugo habían ido a hacer unas compras a una villa cercana y Sasuke descansaba al lado de un árbol -¿Por qué?

Flashback.

Y en ese momento Karin solo se le abalanzo y le beso con fuerza… Suigetsu se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa… hasta que ella se separo.

¿Por qué diablos estas en mi menté usurpando el lugar de Sasuke sama?- preguntó ella en voz baja y se hecho a correr antes de que Suigetsu pudiera decir algo.

Fin Flashback.

Suspiro mientras que empezaba a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos pasados con la pelirroja… y estaba demasiado confundido… era claro que le atraía, era una chica con muy buen ver… y mas cuando cuido de ella… pero lo que no entendía fue le por que del beso… Karin nunca fue una chica afectuosa con el… en ocasiones incluso parecía que quería matarlo.

Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Sasuke a su espalda, Suigetsu cayó al piso por la sorpresa.

¿De… de que hablas?- preguntó Suigetsu nervioso.

No te hagas que la Virgen te habla… me refiero a la loca de Karin, ¿Qué rayos le hiciste para que ande más rara que de costumbre?- preguntó Sasuke con seriedad, Suigetsu frunció el ceño… no le había agradado mucho lo que Sasuke dijo.

Yo no hice nada- dijo terminante, Sasuke le sonrió con sorna.

¿Y entonces por que te rehúye?- preguntó Sasuke con calma.

No lo sé, no soy su niñera para andar sabiendo el por que hace las cosas que hace- dijo Suigetsu con enfado, Sasuke solo sonrió.

¿Qué acaso abusaste de ella? Eso explicaría mucho- dijo con malicia, Suigetsu le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero de que rayos hablas!... ¡Yo no le haría nada a la nerd!- le grito Suigetsu molesto.

¿A no? Pero Suigetsu, si desde el inicio de nuestro viaje no haces mas que fastidiarla… casi parecen una vieja pareja de casados- dijo Sasuke burlón, Suigetsu solo le miro con rabia… de no ser por que sabía que Sasuke le metería una paliza, ya le habría hecho entender un par de cosas a su "jefe"

Solo son palabras… ella es importante para que localices a Itachi… solo por eso no le hago nada más- dijo Suigetsu.

Jum… no eres para nada sincero… pero solo te diré una cosa, arregla tus problemas con ella, no quiero que me estorben en la busca de Itachi- dijo Sasuke mientras que se retiraba, Suigetsu le miro molesto.

Ni siquiera te preocupas por ella realmente… no sé que diablos te ve- dijo entre dientes mientras que veía a Sasuke irse.

En otro lado.

Juugo y Karin iban de regreso al campamento, aunque Juugo había tratado de hablar con ella, la chica se mostro esquiva y terminaron en un incomodo silenció.

"Rayos, ese Suigetsu si que supo hacerla buena, ¿Pero que acaso no sabe que por ser una chica también es delicada aunque no lo parezca? De verdad que entre más conozco a la gente mas prefiero a los animales, no quisiera… pero debo encontrar la manera de que ambos estén solos"-. Pensaba Juugo.

Pero Karin solo miraba al piso desganada.

"¿Por que diablos lo hice? No puedo enfrentarme a Suigetsu ahora… Dios… ¿En que momento empecé a… enamorarme de él?"- pensaba Karin con tristeza, Juugo le miro de reojo y suspiro.

La tarde avanzo con tranquilidad, Juugo se dedico a preparar la comida mientras que veía la manera de que él y Sasuke se pudieran alejar del campamento para que Karin y Suigetsu pudieran hablar.

Juugo… sé que planeas algo… así que es mejor que me lo digas- dijo Sasuke mientras que lo miraba.

Pues… la verdad es que si lo has notado… algo serio paso entre ellos… y creo que lo mejor será buscar una excusa para dejarlos solos y que arreglen sus diferencias- dijo Juugo, Sasuke le miro con rareza.

Podría servir… y creo que ya sé como- dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu estaba mirando de reojo a Karin… desde el beso, ella no se le acercaba para nada… no respondía a sus insultos… y ahora ya estaba bastante confuso… puesto que incluso se sentía raro acercarse a ella.

"¿Qué diablos me hiciste arpía?... ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?"- pensaba molesto mientras que miraba a la chica.

Karin miraba al firmamento mientras que suspiraba, miro de reojo a Suigetsu, justo cuando este volteó la cara para evitar al verse descubierto, una expresión triste aparecía en su rostro.

Será mejor que vaya al rio a darme un baño- se dijo levantándose y marchándose, Suigetsu solo suspiro algo aliviado.

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué rayos me siento tan confundido?- se dijo Suigetsu mientras que se desacomodaba el cabello, en eso Sasuke y Juugo se le acercaron.

Suigetsu, he encontrado algunas pistas sobre Itachi, por lo que Juugo y yo iremos a investigar… tu quédate vigilando el campamento junto con Karin- dijo Sasuke ante la mirada estupefacta de Suigetsu.

¿Qué? Pe… pero Sasuke… ¿Por qué no mejor te acompaño yo?-pregunto Suigetsu algo alterado, Sasuke le miro con frialdad.

Últimamente el sello se siente algo débil… si se llega a descontrolar… bueno no queremos que se le vote a Juugo la chaveta estando solo con Karin- dijo, lo ultimo burlón.

Pero…- espeto Suigetsu.

Nada de peros, le dices a Karin que volveremos en dos días -dijo Sasuke, Suigetsu solo abrió los ojos aun más.

¡Dos días!- grito exaltado.

Y si sigues gritando serán tres- dijo Sasuke con superioridad, Suigetsu pensó en reclamar… pero algo en la expresión de los dos le hizo darse cuenta de que no sería una buena idea.

Nos veremos en dos días Sui… espero que para entonces aun estén vivos- dijo Juugo sonriendo.

Vámonos- dijo Sasuke mientras que le daba la espalda a Suigetsu y ambos se marchaban.

Suigetsu solo se quedo pasmado en su lugar, entonces se levanto y camino al rió.

"Dios… lo que menos quería era estar con ella y ahora estoy obligado a estar con ella dos días"- pensaba molesto… olvidando que Karin había ido a bañarse al rio.

Suigetsu caminaba pensativo… hasta que el sonido de un chapoteo le llamo la atención… se acerco y… se quedo estático…

Karin salió del rió y a causa de no traer sus lentes y por el lugar donde estaba… además de que estaba su mente en otro lado y no se percato de que alguien le miraba con sorpresa.

"Dios… es… es… hermosa"- pensó Suigetsu al ver la desnudes de la chica.

Karin camino en dirección a su ropa mientras que suspiraba.

Es una locura… ¿Qué demonios es lo que le vi?- se dijo sin percatarse de la indiscreta mirada de Suigestu, empezó a secarse entonces tratando de relajar su mente… y entonces volteó con rapidez y con una expresión desconcertante en el rostro.

"Oh mierda… estoy frito"- fue todo lo que pensó Suigetsu antes de echarse a correr para salvar su húmedo pellejo.

¡SUIGETSU!- grito Karin hecha una furia.

Unos minutos después.

Suigetsu estaba sentado en cuclillas en una esquina, Karin solo le daba la espalda mientras que un obvio sonrojo cubría el rostro de la chica… Suigetsu suspiro mientras que frotaba los moretones que le había dejado la pelirroja…

"Diablos… si esto hubiera pasado antes no habría podido darme ningún golpe… ¿Por qué demonios no la pude contener?... aunque admito que… se veía sexi así"- pensaba Suigetsu.

Entonces... estaremos solos por dos días, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Karin tratando de romper el hielo.

Si.- fue la escueta respuesta de Suigetsu quien no quería mirar a Karin a causa del recuerdo del rió.

Karin bufó molesta.

Suigetsu… tu… debemos de hablar- dijo Karin ante la sorpresa del chico –Mira… sé que lo que paso fue extraño… y no creo que entiendas el por que lo hice.

¿Hablas del beso Ner… Karin?- preguntó el decidiendo controlar sus palabras y no iniciar una pelea.

Mira… yo… yo… -balbuceo y entonces Suigetsu se percato de a donde iba el asunto…

Me haces sentir extraño… no lo sé… en un principio creía que eras una zorra inútil que solo quería tener sexo con Sasuke… pero después de el día de nuestra borrachera… todo cambió- dijo Suigetsu, Karin le miro con sorpresa.

Lo sé- dijo ella, Suigetsu sonrio con sinceridad.

Karin… después de uqe estuviste enferma… fue la primera vez que te vi delicada y por primera vez note de verdad que eres una chica como las demás… solo que es mas divertido fastidiarte- dijo Suigetsu, Karin frunció el entrecejo –Te ve atractiva enfadada.

Karin se sonrojo y volteó la vista.

¿Sabes? Últimamente estas siendo más divertida que de costumbre… aunque no sé por que me besas…- decía Suigetsu cuando.

Me gustas… -dijo Karin en voz queda, Suigetsu volteo con rapidez.

¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó confundido, Karin inclino su rostro, y miro de reojo.

Lo que oíste lagartija subdesarrollada… incluso… has desplazado a Sasuke Sama… deberías de estar orgulloso- dijo Karin levantándose aun dándole la espalda para evitar que notara el sonrojo de cara.

Suigetsu estaba sorprendido, esa revelación era algo completamente inesperado… pero izo que por primera vez se percatara de algo…

Yo… yo me voy a dormir… no es necesario que digas nada… yo… yo sé que es solo una tontería… olvida lo que… - dijo Karin mientras que empezaba a caminar pero Suigetsu sujeto su mano con rapidez y antes de que ella reaccionase…

El la beso.

Continuara…

Un capitulo corto, pero que revela los sentimientos de los protagonistas… ahora bien, esto se los pongo de una vez… ¿Desean Lemon para el siguiente capitulo? Si ponen si, tardare al menos una semana en tener listo el siguiente, si dicen no, tardara un poco mas, ya que tendré que adaptar lo que tengo en mente, pero por eso desearía ver si ponen algunas ideas para ello, en fin, aunque parece que se acerca el final… eso lo dejo a decisión de ustedes, por ahora, con este capitulo ya puedo empezar a escribir la continuación de la Niebla y The Punisher… y gracias a unos amigos he decidido continuar por fin el de Silent Hill con los finales alternos

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 7: Entrega

**Dios los cría... y ellos se juntan.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 7: Entrega**

Nota: Lemon por petición de todos.

Karin estaba asombrada, Suigetsu la había besado de improviso…

Suigetsu continuaba con el beso, pero su mente aun estaba activa….

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"- pensó el chico sin separar sus labios de los de ella… incluso empezó a considerar el separarse… cuando sintió que Karin correspondía el beso.

La calidez que sintió le hicieron mandar su raciocinio al caño… se sentía bien… mejor de lo que jamás se había sentido.

Karin siguió el beso y a causa de la necesidad de oxigeno, ambos se separaron.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras que ambos, aun abrazados se miraban.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Karin, Suigetsu sonrió.

Fue mi respuesta nerd… tu… yo… creo que me has hechizado- dijo Suigetsu con un levesisimo sonrojo.

Karin le sonrió.

Sabes… yo… yo no soy muy buena con esto… pero… bueno… podría intentarlo- dijo Karin con cierta pena, Suigetsu sonrió.

¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Suigetsu recordando de pronto la escena del rio.

No lo sé… abrázame por favor- dijo Karin, Suigetsu se sorprendió por la petición, pero decidió hacerlo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras que ambos se habían sentado al lado de una fogata que había hecho Suigetsu… y pese a que parecía haber algo de paz…

"Rayos, no se me quita de la cabeza su imagen en el rio"- pensaba Suigetsu sintiéndose nervioso, Karin seguía apoyada en él… y de pronto rompió el silencio.

Tensión Sexual ¿Verdad?- dijo Karin de pronto, Suigetsu casi se cae de la sorpresa –No me engañas, recuerda que puedo sentir el chakra y sus variaciones… ¿Tanto así me deseas?- preguntó con algo de sorna.

No molestes… de todos modos no es fácil de admitir… -dijo Suigetsu apenado, Karin le sonrió con cierta picardía.

Bueno… he de admitir, que yo también necesito liberar algo de energías- dijo Karin de pronto ante la sorpresa de Suigetsu –No me mires con esa cara, soy una mujer con necesidades… sabes, me molesta que si una chica quiere ser algo liberal le llamen Zorra o perra, si es algo natural…

Pe… pero… ¿Tú?... ¿En serio quieres?- preguntó algo anonadado, Karin bufo.

Si no quisiera no te preguntaría imbécil… que, ¿Acaso eres virgen?- le dijo con sarcasmo… hasta que notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Suigetsu –Un momento… ¡Si lo eres!

Suigetsu se sonrojo avergonzado mientras que Karin se reía de lo lindo.

No te rías, no es algo de que enorgullecerse… recuerda que estuve entrenando mucho para ser uno de los mejores espadachines de la Niebla, y luego ese gay de Orochimaru me secuestro, así que no tuve tiempo para nada- dijo Suigetsu apenado, Karin se le acerco mas y le sonrió.

No me rio de eso… es solo que es… lindo- dijo Karin, Suigetsu bufó sonrojado, Karin entonces le abrazo –Tranquilo, ya veras que habrá valido la pena esperar.

Suigetsu le miro con sorpresa y Karin lo beso de nueva cuenta… y Karin entonces le sonrió.

Inicio de Lemon

(Este iba a ser un capitulo corto de todos modos, ya que me enfocare en el lemon.)

Empieza advertencia.

Lemon.

5

4

3

2

1

¡Y COMENZAMOS!

Karin continuo con el beso mientras que Suigetsu notaba los sensuales movimientos de la chica sobre él… y se sintió cohibido, Karin debió notarlo por que se separo levemente de él y le sonrió.

Tranquilo, déjalo ser… yo te guiare- dijo Karin mientras que empezaba a levantar el polo de Suigetsu, este le miro con algo de inquietud.

Karin procedió a besar su pecho desnudo, Suigetsu gimió levemente y Karin sonrió, los besos subían y bajan por su tórax y pecho, pasando por su cuello y de vez en cuando volviendo a sus labios.

Suigetsu gemía mientras que las caricias de Karin lo hacían perder la compostura, pero sintió que algo estaba mal… él se dejaba hacer pero eso no era justo… también la chica necesitaba atención…

Espera…- dijo mientras que le detenía y ante la mirada de rareza de Karin, Suigetsu sonrió –Es mi turno- dijo mientras que sin pensarlo la besaba.

Karin gimió con algo de sorpresa, para ser un novato, no lo hacía tan mal, pudo notar como el chico besaba su cuello mientras que abría su chamarra lentamente.

Ugh- gimió al sentir que el besaba su hombro, su chamarra cayó al piso mientras que Suigetsu empezaba a levantar el top de la chica, Karin se sorprendió, pero le dejo seguir, Suigetsu le quito el top y los senos de Karin quedaron al aire, ambos entonces siguieron besándose con intensidad mientras que procedían a desabrochar los respectivos pantalones de su pareja.

Karin sonrió al notar que pese a que ella despojo al chico de sus pantalones… y de sus bóxer con facilidad, Suigetsu estaba en líos para quitarle el short.

Déjame te ayudo- dijo levantándose y con lentitud se quito el resto de su ropa, Suigetsu estaba anonadado…

Eres… eres hermosa- dijo inconscientemente, Karin se sorprendió al no esperar esa frase.

Vaya, veo que también eres capaz de decir esas cosas- dijo algo apenada –Y veo que no estas tan mal- dijo mirando la entrepierna del chico.

Pues ya ves- dijo el con el ego algo levantado, Karin se carcajeo levemente y entonces lo beso.

Entonces espero que estés listo para lo que viene- dijo Karin con sensualidad.

Suigetsu notó con sorpresa como la chica se inclino y antes de que el reaccionara, ella tomo su erecto miembro y sonrió… Suigetsu se estremeció al sentir su miembro en el interior de la boca de la chica… el sabía acerca de las felaciones… pero jamás pensó que fueran tan… ¿Cómo lo diría? Ah sí… tan delicioso.

Karin continuo con la felación mientras que Suigetsu gemía, la sensación del vaivén de la boca de Karin lo estremecía… hasta que sintió algo.

Es… espera- dijo con la voz entre cortada, Karin se detuvo y le miro.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con coquetería ya sabiendo que pasaba.

Yo… yo no quiero venirme aun- dijo el, Karin le sonrió.

Tranquilo, procurare que lo disfrutes al máximo- dijo ella besando el pecho del chico, Suigetsu entonces reacciono y con suavidad la sujeto y la deposito suavemente en el piso, mientras que besaba su cuerpo, Karin noto que el chico trataba de complacerla… y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Suigetsu continuo con los besos hasta que llego a la entrepierna de la chica… y se quedo estático… ya había llegado a ver una vagina en un dibujo que su hermano le había mostrado hace tiempo, y sabía por parte de algunos comentarios y libros de Kabuto que esa era una zona altamente erógena… por lo que procedió a tratar de complacer a la chica.

Karin notó entonces la inexperiencia del chico, por lo que uso sus manos para tratar de guiarlo… sobra decir que el resulto un buen aprendiz, ya que no tardo mucho en encontrar la manera de manipular las zonas erógenas de Karin.

El jugueteo seguía hasta que Karin detuvo a Suigetsu y le miro con suplica.

Ya… ya basta del juego… quiero… quiero sentirte en mi- dijo ella, Suigetsu le miro con nervios, pero ella le beso de nuevo mientras que el chico se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Entonces el la penetro, Karin gimió con suavidad mientras que el chico seguía con sus movimientos, Suigetsu se sentía en el paraíso… y no pdo evitar empezar a moverse mas rápidamente, Karin lo noto pero lo dejo ser, a fin de cuentas, era su primera vez y decidió que lo complacería en todo.

Ambos continuaron con el vaivén y entonces Karin lo detuvo y sonriendo le dijo al oído que cambiaran de posición, por lo que Karin asumió la pose del "perrito" mientras que Suigetsu continuaba.

El aire se cargo con el sonido de los gemidos de placer de ambos, hasta que notaron que llegaban al orgasmo, Suigetsu entonces embistió con mas fuerza… cada vez más y mas rápido… ambos exhalaron un fuerte gemido cuando el orgasmo llego, Suigetsu entonces abrazo a Karin mientras que ambos se recostaban en el piso

FIN LEMMON

Suigetsu miraba al cielo mientras que Karin permanecía apoyada en su pecho, la noche era cálida, por lo que ambos no cubrían su desnudez.

¿Y que te pareció?- preguntó Suigetsu, Karin sonrio con malicia.

Fue bueno… pero podrías mejorar- dijo ella, Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

¡Hey que fue mi primera vez!- dijo con falsa molestia.

Lo sé… y sabes… de seguir así, serás excelente- dijo ella, Suigetsu sonrió soberbio –Aunque claro.. te falta muuucha practica- dijo ella, Suigetsu le miro con una mueca.

¿Y que tal si seguimos practicando Zanahoria?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Ja… veo que ya se te quito el miedo lagartija, je, bien, ¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas aun nos quedan dos días- dijo Karin mientras que ambos empezaban de nueva cuenta a disfrutrar de su nueva relación.

Continuara…

Originalmente planeaba que el lemon fuera mas rudo, pero no me salía, además de que pensé mas interesante que al igual que todos los personajes jóvenes de Naruto, Suigetsu fuera virgen, por cierto, la frase que le puse a Karin casi al principio del fic, es referencia a la manera en la que tendemos a ser machistas con las mujeres, o sea, un hombre puede tener a dos chicas y no se ve mal, o puede ser libre de decidir con quien tener sexo, pero una chica no puede hacer eso sin que se le llame perra, Zorra o ramera, lo que es injusto, ya que ellas pueden gozar de su sexualidad tanto como los hombros.

En fin, este capitulo termino, pero el fic aun tiene vida, así que no se desanimen por que luego me tarde mucho.

Suerte


	9. Nota 2

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


End file.
